Blackout
by forgotten-serenity
Summary: The detectives are working late as usual and get an unexpected visit from their favorite ADA. AO.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own or claim to own anything related to SVU

This was really meant to be a oneshot, but it developed a mind of it's own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four tireless detectives were working a late as usual. Some trying to catch up on paperwork, others sorting through pages and pages if phone numbers.

Elliot was seconds away from banging his head on the table. The pages were maddening full of numbers and they were starting to switch places.

Olivia blinked at the computer monitor. Hours of staring at the screen was starting to make her eyes water.

Fin had been up so long, it took him a second to remember how to spell his name on what seemed like the millionth form.

Munch's brain had long since drifted off while he stared at the wall. He was sorting out his favorite conspiracies and thinking up some new ones.

Olivia yawned and leaned back in her chair, "What time is it?"

Elliot checked his watch, "It's eight fifteen."

Fin's head dropped to the desk, "I'm exhausted."

"I'm finally done," Olivia sighed and turned off the computer.

"Feel like staring at some numbers?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shrugged, "Sure. I've got nothing better to do."

Elliot wrote something down on a sticky note and put it on a stack of phone records he was handing to Olivia. "That's the number we're looking for."

Olivia looked at the sticky note. "Okay."

"Hey," Fin looked across his desk to a daydreaming Munch, "Munch." There was no response. "Hey!" He finally threw a pen at the detective.

"What was that for?" Munch asked Fin.

"You were off in la-la land," Fin smirked, "And I need the stapler."

Munch picked up the stapler off of his desk and handed it across to Fin, "Sorry about that. Long day."

A few seconds later, the lights around them, flickered and went off.

"Did I just go blind?" Elliot asked into the darkness.

"If you did, I did too," Olivia replied.

There was a crashing noise around the doorway and a "Son of a bitch!"

"Alex?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah," Alex huffed.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked getting up from her desk, but stopped next to it because she couldn't see where Alex was or if she was moving.

"I'm fine," Alex replied, "I just tripped over something in the floor."

"Oh," Fin said, "My bad. I shouldn't have left that chair there."

"Why would you leave a chair in front of the door?" Munch asked.

"I didn't know the power was going to go out," Fin stated. He glanced out the window and was only able to see the streetlamps far off in the distance, "Looks like it went out all over the area."

Olivia felt a hand on her arm and Alex's voice, "Who is this?"

"It's me," Olivia replied, sliding her hand around Alex's waist, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Alex added, "I'm not sure where all my shoes are. And pretty sure there's paper all over the floor."

Olivia felt in the darkness for her desk. When she felt it, she pulled Alex along with her and finally found her chair. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Okay," Alex could barely breathe with Olivia's body pressed up against her side. Of all the times for the power to go out and a chair to be in front of the doorway it had to been when she was first realizing the depth of her feelings for the female SVU detective.

She let Olivia guide her into the chair. She felt Olivia's hand move up her back as she sat down before finally coming to a rest on her shoulder.

"Hey Cap," Elliot's voice came out of nowhere, "The lights are out…No it looks like it's around the entire block…alright." There was sounds of the receiver of Elliot's phone being dropped into the cradle then Elliot spoke again, "Cap's on his way. He's going to try to see what's going on while he's on his way."

"So do we just sit here in the dark?" Olivia asked, her hand still placed on Alex's shoulder.

"I guess," Elliot replied, "But someone should move that chair."

"Fin should," Olivia stated, "He put it there."

"Why did you put a chair in front of the door in the first place?" Munch asked from across the room.

"I think I was moving it and you needed help with something," Fin replied to his partner.

"The first time you drop what your doing to help me, you almost kill our ADA," Munch retorted.

Fin stated, "I already apologized. You're not dead are you Cabot?"

There was silence.

Olivia gently squeezed Alex's shoulder to bring her back to the present. "Huh?"

"See?" Fin told his partner as he stood out of his chair, "She's fine."

Alex could feel Olivia's hand run up her shoulder and up her neck, past her face, and through her hair, "Are you really okay?"

"Um…" Alex paused trying to catch her breath, "Yeah, I'm fine." Alex wished she would see Olivia's face. Alex was nervous that Olivia could tell that she was breathless from her touch.

There was a loud snapping noise. "Oh damn."

Alex new exactly what made that sound and smiled, "You just broke one of my shoes, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry," Fin sighed.

"It's okay," Alex replied.

"I think I'll just stay away from you from the rest of the night. I might ruin your suit or break your leg." Fin added.

"That sounds like a good idea," Alex smiled.

"Hey Liv," Elliot called, "Since you're closest, why don't you and Alex go into Cragen's office and see if there's any flashlights?"

"Okay," Olivia replied. Olivia ran her hand down Alex's arm and wrapped her hand around Alex's. She helped Alex up and then slowly led her toward Cragen's office.

Olivia felt her hand jerk back and Alex hiss, "Damn it."

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just kicked someone's desk," Alex sighed, "Or another chair."

Olivia reached into the dark and grabbed Alex's other hand, "Maybe you should stay closer." She placed one of Alex's hands on her shoulder. She kept Alex's other hand in her own hand and started toward the office again.

Olivia took a few steps before stopping abruptly causing Alex to run into her back. The feeling of Alex's breath on her neck caused chills to run down Olivia's spine. "Problem?"

"I can't find the doorknob," Olivia breathed.

Alex put on hand on the other side of Olivia and grabbed the door knob right away. Olivia, who was leaning on the door when it opened, stumbled in.

"Sorry," Alex apologized.

"It's okay," Olivia replied, feeling around in front of her for Cragen's desk.

"Hey," Alex called to her, "You left me back here."

Olivia smiled and turned around. Keeping her arms out in front of her, Olivia's hands found Alex's waist in a few steps. Olivia felt the muscles tighten under her hands and smiled to herself. She'd been clued in to the ADA's crush on her by her fellow detectives, who saw what Olivia was apparently blind to. Needless to say, Olivia was thrilled.

Olivia smirked, "Are you okay?"

Alex was flustered at this point and managed to say, "Yeah."

Olivia took a daring step closer to Alex. When Alex felt the breath on her cheek, her knees threatened to give out. "Liv…"

"Yes?" Olivia asked, quietly.

Alex was quiet for several seconds before attempting to reply. "I um…"

Olivia smiled and decided to put Alex out her misery, "How about we go get something to eat after we get out of here?"

"I'd love to," Alex replied with a relieved sigh.

Olivia took a step back and took Alex's hand, "Have you ever seen a flashlight in here?"

"I don't think so," Alex replied, "I do know there's a bottle of whiskey in the bottom drawer of his desk that apparently only comes out with I've been steamrolled by a judge."

Olivia felt the edge of the desk. "Watch out the desk is right here."

Alex reached out with her free hand and grabbed the desk. They let go of each other's hands and started searching the desk.

As Olivia was searching a bright light appeared, then shone in her face. "I found it," Alex smiled.

Olivia definitely couldn't see anything when Alex pointed the light away. She felt Alex take her hand and pull her out of Cragen's office.

"Took you two long enough," Fin said.

"Sorry," Olivia replied, "Alex kept getting lost."

"I did not," Alex defended herself. She pointed the light to the door and saw the chair had been moved, but her papers and one of her shoes was still on the ground.

"Where's my broken shoe?" Alex asked, starting to clean up the mess.

Fin lifted it up off of his desk and Alex saw the heel was dangling off. Alex took it from him and put it next to the other shoes.

Olivia bent down to help her with the papers.

Booted footsteps came toward them and Cragen stepped in with a flashlight.

"Hey Cap," Munch said.

"They said the power probably won't be up until tomorrow morning," Cragen stated, "You all should get out of here and take the morning off."

Alex finished putting her papers back in her attaché and stood. She slung her attaché over her shoulder and picked up her shoes.

"What happened to you?" Cragen asked Alex.

"Don't ask," Fin replied.

"What happened to Elliot?" Alex asked, moving her flashlight over and shining it on a sleeping Elliot.

"Hey El," Olivia gently shook him.

He woke up, "Huh?"

"Go home," Olivia replied.

Elliot stood and stretched, "Okay."

"I'm outta here," Fin stated, "Sorry about everything Cabot."

"Don't worry about it," Alex replied.

"I'll head out with you," Munch told Fin and they walked out together.

Elliot pulled out his keys, "Do you need a ride Alex?"

Alex shook her head, "I brought my car." She turned to Olivia, "Do _you_ need a ride?"

Olivia nodded.

"Okay," Alex looked down at her feet, "Do you have any extra shoes?"

Olivia shook her head, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Alex shrugged. She led the other three out the doors. Once they reached the outside door, Alex stopped and looked at the ground.

"Piggyback ride?" Olivia asked Alex.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked back.

Olivia smiled and turned around. Alex hopped onto Olivia's back. "Wow, you're light."

"I don't know it that's a compliment or to be offended," Alex smirked.

"Where'd you park?" Olivia asked.

"That way," Alex pointed down the street.

Elliot smiled knowingly, "You two have fun."

Olivia shot him a look that said _shut up before you get kicked in the shin_.

"I'll see you ladies tomorrow," Cragen smiled.

"Bye," Alex waved as Olivia started off toward the car.

"Which one is it?" Olivia asked, passing parked cars.

"That one," Alex pointed to a silver car parked by the curb. Alex unlocked her car with the keyless entry and Olivia took her to the driver's side.

Once Alex was in, Olivia walked to the other side and got in.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked.

"Since I don't have any shoes," Alex stated, "I thought we could go to my apartment and order in."

Olivia beamed, "Sounds great to me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh oh," Alex said and pulled to a stop outside her building, "Looks like the power's out here too."

"Do you want to go to my apartment?" Olivia suggested.

"Isn't your apartment closer to the precinct?" Alex asked. When Olivia nodded she went on, "Then the power's probably out there too." Alex opened her door.

Olivia got out and trotted to the other side, giving Alex a ride into the dark lobby where the few, dim emergency lights glowed.

Once Alex was on the ground, she took off to the stairs. Olivia hurriedly caught up with her and stopped her, "Let me go first."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

Even though they were in the dark Olivia recognized Alex's signature expression. She attempted to explain, "It's dark and we don't know who's up there."

Alex smiled, "Okay, if it'll make you feel better."

"It will," Olivia was glad it was dark so Alex couldn't see the soft blush creep up her cheeks.

Once they were halfway up the stairs Alex asked, "Aren't you gonna take out your gun?"

Olivia looked back at Alex and made sure Alex could see her roll her eyes.

Alex snickered and followed Olivia the rest of the way to her floor. Alex finally took the lead to her door. Once it was unlocked and opened, Alex tossed her shoes to the sides and dropped her attaché next to the door.

"Do you mind if I take a look around?" Olivia asked.

"In the dark?" Alex asked.

Olivia pulled a mini flashlight out of her pocket and turned it on. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Alex smiled as she watched the light disappear down her hallway. She knew Olivia was protective, but this was above and beyond. And Alex thought it was so sweet.

Alex felt her way to the couch and curled up in the corner of the couch. The small light came walking back down the hallway.

"Alex?" Olivia called.

"I'm here," Alex smiled from the couch.

The flashlight was turned on her and she squinted.

"Sorry," Olivia pointed the flashlight at the ground.

"If you'll give me that," Alex stood, "I'll go get some candles while you order in." Alex grabbed the phone off of the end table and traded it for the flashlight.

Olivia sat on the couch and dialed while Alex went in search of candles. Alex changed clothes before beginning her search. After digging around in her closet, under her bed, and around various places, Alex returned with armfuls of candles to a patiently waiting Olivia.

Olivia watched as Alex strategically placed candles all over the living room before lighting all of them with a lighter she found with them. She watched the soft glow gradually fill the room.

When Alex was done, she put the lighter down and turned to Olivia, "Did you order?"

Olivia nodded.

Alex smiled and sank into the couch next to Olivia.

Olivia laid her head on the back of the couch and turned it toward Alex, "Where did you get so many candles?"

Alex chuckled, "Most of them are presents from people who don't know me enough to get something more personal, or from people who have no clue what to get for me. Somehow they all decided that a candle was the logical answer."

Olivia smiled, "What would you have wanted them to give you instead?"

Alex shrugged, "Flowers?"

"What kind?" Olivia asked.

"Orchids," Alex replied, "Usually white ones."

Olivia nodded, filing that away for future reference.

Alex started to reach up and run a hand through the detective's hair, but stopped. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, noticing the deflating sigh.

Alex shook her head and gracefully covered, "Do you want some wine?"

"Sure," Olivia sat up straight.

"Red or white?" Alex asked, standing.

Olivia thought for a second before answering, "Red."

Alex smiled. She grabbed a candle as she walked off toward the kitchen. She returned with two glasses of wine and an open wine bottle.

They raised their glasses in a toast. Alex smiled, "To falling over chairs."

Olivia chuckled, "To people who buy you candles."

They smiled at each other over and around their glasses while taking the customary post-toast sip.

After the food came and they'd settled into eating, Olivia looked over at Alex, "I don't like you staying her alone tonight."

Alex knew where Olivia was going with this, "What do you plan to do about it detective?"

"I plan to offer you a place to stay at my apartment," Olivia paused, "Or for me to make camp on this couch tonight."

Alex smiled dreamily, "I think here would definitely be the best option, seeing as how I am in the middle of my second glass of wine and won't be able to drive you home. But I refuse to make you sleep on the couch. It's great for sitting on, but impossible to sleep on."

"Where else would you have me sleep?" Olivia asked, curious and hopeful at the answer.

"In my bed of course," Alex replied, "It's king-sized and we're both adults."

Olivia nodded, trying desperately to keep the _adult_ thoughts of Alex on a bed out of her head. She put some food in her mouth so she wouldn't say anything stupid while Alex carefully watched her.

When they finished, they just sat on the couch, quietly studying each other.

Alex was the first to speak, "If you help me blow out these candles, we can go to bed."

Olivia nodded, helping Alex blow out the candles. Alex left one lit and led the way to her bedroom. She set the candle on a nightstand and turned down the bed., "Which side do you want?"

"The one closest to the door," Olivia replied.

Alex smiled and knew why Olivia wanted that spot. In the off chance an intruder came in the bedroom door, Olivia was between him and Alex.

"Do you want something else to wear?" Alex asked.

"Just some pants," Olivia took off her outer shirt.

Alex sauntered over to the dresser and pulled out some yoga pants. Alex handed them to Olivia and crawled into bed, "It's getting cold."

"Yeah," Olivia agreed and took off her pants.

Alex fought the extreme urge to let her eyes wander to the detective's near naked bottom half. Alex curled into a ball and put her head under the covers.

"Are you that cold?" Olivia asked crawling into bed next to her.

Alex nodded, "My next apartment will have a fireplace." She blew out the candle next to her and put her head back on the pillow facing Olivia.

"C'mere," Olivia reached out and pulled Alex to her.

Alex curled into the warm shelter of Olivia's arms. It was hard for Alex not to feel completely safe around Olivia.

In the middle of the night, Alex woke up and shivered. It was getting really cold in her apartment. She crawled out of bed to get another blanket, but Olivia's arm tightened around her waist.

Alex smiled. She could see Olivia in the moonlight that was now shining because the clouds blew away. Olivia's face was peaceful and relax, which was a pleasant sight compared to the strain that was on her face at work.

Alex leaned over and kissed Olivia's temple. She then gently pried off Olivia's arm and crawled out of bed.

"Alex?" Olivia asked groggily, slowly opening her eyes.

"I'm just going to get another blanket," Alex whispered, "I'll be right back."

Olivia watched Alex disappear out the door, suddenly cold from the absence of the beautiful ADA. She curled into a ball and watched the door.

Alex returned a few minutes later with the blankets.

"I was ready to send a search party out," Olivia joked.

Alex smiled, "Sorry, I forgot where my extra blankets were." She opened up a well worn blue blanket and laid it over Olivia.

Olivia lifted up the blankets to where Alex could easily get into the bed. When Olivia let the blankets fall, she brought her arm down with them to cradle Alex against her.

Alex scooted closer and buried her face in Olivia's neck. Olivia could feel Alex's breath and smell her hair. She closed her eyes and felt the muscles on Alex's back expand with every breath. All the feelings together was almost overwhelming.

And then it finally registered to Olivia. _Alex kissed me. _She was a little late in realizing it, but it happened none the less.

Olivia finally drifted back to sleep with a big goofy smile on her face. _Alex kissed me…._


	3. Chapter 3

When Olivia woke up in the morning, she found that Alex was still sleeping soundly in her arms. She looked over at the clock which was still not on. Her eyes scanned the now sunlit room. The walls and decoration of the bedroom made it feel very comfortable and inviting.

Then Olivia's eyes found their way to back Alex. Olivia couldn't resist and placed a soft kiss on Alex's forehead. 

The young ADA tried to snuggle deeper into Olivia in her sleep, but found it impossible. With an irritated moan, Alex sighed and went back to being peacefully still.

Olivia fought off a giggle so she wouldn't wake Alex, but the harder she fought the more her body was forcing her.

Alex's fluttered open and found herself looking at the incredible soft looking skin at the curve of her favorite detective's neck. Biting her lip to keep herself from pressing her lips to the near irresistible area of skin, Alex pulled away from Olivia slightly to see that her companion was already awake.

"Good morning," Olivia smirked.

"Morning," Alex smiled and laid her head on the pillow closest to her.

"Were you warm enough?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded, "Yes. Thank you."

"Anytime," Olivia replied. And she really meant it. Anytime Alex needed someone to hold her for any reason, she'd be there at the drop of a hat.

"What do you say we go grab some breakfast before I have to go to work?" Alex asked.

"Okay," Olivia agreed.

They got dressed and walked out of the hallway. Just as Alex closed the door the power came back on in the hallway.

Alex looked up at the lights, "Great." She pressed the button for the elevator.

When the doors opened, Olivia got in, then Alex stepped in. Olivia pressed the button for the ground floor and they watched the doors close.

Suddenly, there was a jerk and the power went off again.

"You have got to be kidding me," Alex looked up as the emergency lights came on.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take the elevator right after a blackout," Olivia mentioned.

Alex looked at Olivia, raising both eyebrows, as if asking _did you seriously just say that?_

Olivia smiled.

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled, "We're stuck in an elevator and you're smiling?" 

Olivia shrugged.

Alex pulled out her phone and checked it. "I don't have a signal."

"I do, but my battery is almost dead," Olivia handed Alex her phone.

Alex called her landlord, then called her secretary.

"And I need you to reschedule everything I have for today," Alex told her secretary, "There's no telling how long I'll be stuck in here."

"Yes Miss Ca-" her secretary was cut off by Olivia's phone dying.

Alex looked at the phone and sighed. She gave the phone back to Olivia and started pacing, "I need to get those motions filed and I needed to go see Petrovsky about that case…."

Olivia caught Alex by the shoulders, "Hey." She caught Alex's eyes, "Relax. With all the babbling, you going to breath all my air."

Alex's mouth dropped open and her eyes got wide.

Olivia burst out laughing, "I was kidding. Lighten up. So we're stuck in a giant metal box. Big deal."

"Big deal?" Alex asked, "We're _trapped_ in a giant metal box, suspended by metal cables above God knows how many feet."

Olivia took Alex's hands, "Sweetheart, we're between the first and second floor. We're probably only thirty feet off the ground." She put Alex's hands against the her heart and added, "Breathe, baby, breathe."

Alex took a long deep breath, "Okay, I'm sorry." She rested her forehead on Olivia's shoulder for a beat then stood up straight.

Olivia smiled, "It's okay. At the precinct worked at, before I got promoted to detective, the elevator got stuck all the time. We'll be fine."

Alex dropped her attaché to the ground and shed her shoes. They sat on the floor against the wall, side by side, and studied each other. 

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Alex asked.

"Of course," Olivia nodded.

Alex took a deep breath, "What was the name of the last person you dated?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Why?"

"Curiosity," Alex replied.

"Jaime," Olivia replied.

"Oh," Alex nodded, not getting an answer she wanted. Jaime could be a girl or a guy.

"What about you?" Olivia asked.

Alex took a deep breath and decided to bite the bullet. "Laura."

"A woman?" Olivia asked surprised.

Alex nodded.

A smile crept across Olivia's face, "You're not still dating her are you?"

Alex shook her head.

"Well then would you like to go to dinner with me?" Olivia asked.

Alex blinked, "What?"

"I asked if you would like to go to dinner with me," Olivia smirked.

"Yes, I would love to," Alex smiled, "I just had no idea."

"Well, I got kind of hopeful when you kissed me last night," Olivia added.

Alex blushed, "You felt that?"

Olivia nodded, "It was sweet."

"I thought you were asleep," Alex confessed.

Olivia smiled.

"But um…it's not exactly where I wanted to kiss you," Alex breathed.

Olivia's breath caught in her throat, "Where was that?"

Alex leaned over and touched her lips to Olivia's. Olivia leaned into the kiss. Alex's hand came up and caressed Olivia's face.

A shiver ran down Olivia's spine. The kiss was electrifying.

When Olivia finally pulled away, Alex was beaming.

"Wow," Olivia smiled back.

Alex chuckled, "Well, since there's nothing else to do…"

Olivia took the hint and pulled Alex in for another heated kiss.


End file.
